


Her Little Monster

by Emooly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tendou Satori, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, F/M, Haikyuu Week, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shiratorizawa, Top Tendou Satori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emooly/pseuds/Emooly
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	1. The Big Game

It was the day of Shiratorizawa’s final preliminary match to qualify for Nationals. They have been working so hard every single day to fulfill this moment. You remember the dawn air was crisp and clear when you got out of bed that morning and stood on your outdoor balcony. The sun was slowly beginning to rise from beneath the tall Miyagi mountaintops, and the temperature was just a little cooler than usual. You took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Today was the day Tendou was looking forward to ever since the beginning of the school year. He was always so excited about these things. He called the game his “happy paradise”. 

You decided to send him a text to wish him good luck. 

“Hey! Just wanted to wish you luck for the big game today.” 

You walked back into your bedroom, setting your phone down on the nightstand. Only a moment later, it buzzed. Apprehensively, you picked it up. Oh. Just a software update notification. Whatever. 

You went on with getting ready for the match by taking a shower, brushing your teeth, and making a simple breakfast. The clock read 7:32 AM, so you had a few more minutes before you needed to catch the bus to Miyagi Stadium. You checked your phone again to see if Tendou texted you back. Blank screen. You sigh. Maybe he’s just busy warming up or something....

You shrugged on a light jacket as you slung your backpack over your shoulder. It’s fine. It’s not like I made a sign for him or anything. You hastily packed the little folded up piece of construction paper you made with his name written in bold into the back of your bag. Walking to the bus station, you start to remember all of the little memories you and Tendou shared before officially dating. How you thought he was sort of weird when you first met. How you would catch him staring at you during lectures and when you turned back to return his gaze he wouldn’t turn away. His crimson red hair. His large, downturned eyes. His bad posture. His creepy smile. How he would look down at you because he was so tall. But then you remembered your first date. He asked you out quite confidently and he said yes reluctantly because you were oddly drawn to him and wanted to give him a chance. You guys went window shopping together and he spent a lot of it looking at Shonen Jump! mangas and telling you all about the different fascinating characters. He treated you to some chocolate ice cream because it was his favorite, and told you some more about his favorite manga series. Because of his gargantuan height and your relatively smaller frame it looked like he was a lanky monster following an innocent little girl around. But you didn’t mind. You liked listening to his crazy stories and his weird ramblings. You even got into a Jump! series because he was so excited about it. 

The bus finally pulled up to the stop and scanned your transit card while quickly filing on. Right as you sat down and proceeded to check your phone, it buzzed again. You clicked the home button to check the notification and... YES! A text from Tendou. 

“ololololo- it’s my favorite person :3 ty babe!!!! I’ll make u proud ;) <3 <3 !!!!”

You rolled your eyes and shoved your phone hastily into your pocket. Always so extra. 

The bus arrived at Miyagi Stadium, and you hurriedly shuffled off, checking the clock on your phone. 7:50 AM. Just in time for the morning match. A sudden notification dinged. Another text from Tendou. 

“owo. Can u meet me in the lobby a few minutes before??? I miss youuuu~”

You text back. 

“um sure! I’m walking in right now”

As you made your way into the already very packed lobby, you spotted your tall, lanky boy amidst the crowd. 

“Oh [Y/N]-chan! I see youuuuuu,” his silky voice chimed. 

“Satori!” you yelled, waving your hand. “I’m coming!” You made your way through the lobby, wading through the masses to the redhead. 

A small group of fans passed by, immediately recognizing Tendou by his Shiratorizawa uniform. 

“So that’s the infamous Guess Monster?”

“Why is he so weird-looking…”

“Man, I imagined a player from a powerhouse team to be a bit more handsome.”

You could immediately tell Satori’s bright expression dimmed a little, even as you were standing right in front of him. 

“Hey.” You grab his large hands, holding them in your much smaller ones. “Don’t pay any attention to them, okay?”  
He nodded, his expression suddenly very solemn. “Yeah.” He tucked a piece of your [hair color] hair behind your ear. He was always so gentle with you. He was still looking down at the floor.

You took his hand into yours again. “I mean it. You are here for a reason. Show them what you can do, and they will shut up about those stupid things. Alright?”

Tendou immediately brightened up after your little encouragement. “Y-yes! Oooooooookay! I just have to show them just how scary I can be! Thank you, [Y/N]-chan!” With those words he swept you off your feet, spun you around, and kissed you on the cheek. 

You immediately blushed, looking away from him. “N-not here, Satori!” 

He set you down, grinning sheepishly. “Okay okay! You promise you will cheer for me, right?”

“Yes, yes, of course! I told you in the text I sent you earlier after all.”

“And only me… yes?” His face darkened once more. He wanted to make sure you didn’t have your eyes on anyone else. You were his little cheerleader, and his only. But you liked that. You liked how protective he was of you. After all, you were the monster’s most treasured possession. 

“Yes. Of course,” you smiled, nodding eagerly. “I always do.”

With that, he squished your cheeks between his fingers and gave you another reassuring kiss. “I have to go now. But once I make that play… or score that point… I’ll look at you and you have to look back. Okay?”

You nod, pouting a little bit because he has to go. 

The game was about to start soon. You head upstairs while Tendou walks through the main entrance into the court. You sit in the bleachers with other Shiratorizawa fans, who were decked out in purple and white gear while practicing their already very well-rehearsed chants. 

The referee blew his whistle, and the game began. Shiratorizawa took the first set very easily. You could tell Tendou was in the zone. His outlandish demeanor put his opponents on edge, and his consistent guess blocking was always an extreme stressor for the other side’s spikers. He was always able to read his opponent in a way that you could never quite put your finger on. Second set. Tendou blocked the majority of the other side’s hits. The way he moved was so fluid, but also chaotic in a sense. He just knew exactly where they would strike. All of the time. Every single time Tendou denied the other team, the crowd would go wild. You tried very best not to lose control and look like an idiot, but your eyes were glued to the redhead the entire time. Every now and then he would turn back and give you that weird little smile of his that you have come to adore. You would always smile gently and wave back. 

The third set was a little bit more of a fight, as the opposing team has gotten a bit more accustomed to Ushiwaka’s crazy spikes and Tendou’s consistent blocks. But in the end, Shiratorizawa proved victorious. Not that it was a surprise, of course. You knew that they had the game in the bag from the very beginning. The usual processions occurred, with the teams shaking hands with each other, the other coach giving advice, and Shiratorizawa’s supporters chanting. The fluorescent lights were bright. So. Very. Bright. 

You met Tendou in the lobby again. He was so excited and happy to see you after the match. “[Y/N]-chan! D-did you see me when I guessed exactly where it would go? Like fwoosh! And then I went POW!” he cried, bouncing on the balls of his feet like an overly enthusiastic child. For some reason he always played his best when you came to watch him.

You nodded back to match his excitement. “Mhm! I saw everything. You were amazing out there, Satori.”

He absolutely adored every word of your praise. “Really? You think so?” Ever since you and Tendou got together, he has never felt more accepted as a person in his life. He was always bullied as a child for the way he looked and acted. He tried not to care. Tried. He was just a bit different from other people, and that made others scared and angry. Even some of his team members thought he was a bit hard to read at times. But not you. Never you. 

You smiled again, hugging him super tight, even if he was drenched in sweat. “Yeah! You were so cool when you jumped up that high and blocked those super hard-hitting spikes! And everyone was cheering for you. I’m so proud of you.”

Tendou’s grin stretched a mile wide as his eyes scrunched up, looking down at you. “Ooooooh you make me so happy princess! I want to give you a special prize for being so good to me today~”

“S-special prize?” you stutter out, a little bit taken aback. Your cheeks flushed cherry red, as you looked around nervously to make sure no one heard him. You guys have only been dating for a little bit over a month, so kissing was about as far as both of you have gone. But you were still a virgin, and Tendou was far more experienced. 

Tendou clasped your small hands between his, intertwining his long, graceful fingers with yours. Nodding vigorously, he verified your thoughts. “Yes yes! Ooooh~ I’m so excited to dress you up and do all sorts of special little things to you!” 

“W-wait a second Satori! Sh-shouldn’t we talk about this before we, you know..” you protest, holding onto his arms as he speed walks to the bus stop. “I-I’ve never done it with anyone before, m-maybe we should wait or talk about it first or-”

Tendou spun around and silenced your worries with a very intimate kiss. “[Y/N]... I promise you will have fun! Okay? I will take very good care of you.” He leaned down so his face was directly in front of yours, holding onto your hands delicately. 

You pout a little bit, still very anxious about the situation but agree reluctantly. “Okay. I-if you promise…” 

The bus finally rolled up to the stop, and you and Tendou piled into a seat together. You were still holding his arm, overthinking and being nervous again. Gazing out the window, the city lights appeared hazed and blurry as the bus whizzed past the stadium and other office buildings. The bus was on its way to the Shiratorizawa dormitories, and you were apprehensive about finally being able to be with your boyfriend in that way for the first time.


	2. Baki Baki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some good ol' tendou x reader smut  
> -started rewatching haikyuu  
> -started stanning tendou  
> -things happened  
> -bon appetit???  
> i will probably write another chapter but with more sadism/bondage things who knows ok bye now

Due to some twist of fate, you were now sitting on Tendou’s bunk bed, wearing nothing but your lacy pink bra and panties, and his oversized Shiratorizawa jacket. You were blushing furiously because it was obviously his idea for you to wear the jacket, and the more you think about it, the more embarrassing it gets. 

“C-can I take it off now…” you whisper, looking away, trying not to meet his gaze. “It’s just kind of weird since it’s your jacket and stuff..” The sleeves were so long they extended past your hands. The back of the jacket went all the way down to your knees. 

“[Y/N]-chan! But you look so adorable in it!” Tendou cooed, cupping your cheek with one hand, and the other resting atop your thigh. He was fresh out of the shower, his curly red locks pooling down his neck. He thought you looked so good in his jacket. It was so big it made you look even smaller and cuter than you already were.

“Hnw…” you fidgeted with the smooth fabric of the sleeves apprehensively. Your skin felt like it was on fire, even in the pleasant, air-conditioned temperature of Tendou’s dorm room. “Um, okay, well if you think so then I guess it’s alright.”

Tendou’s red irises softened the more comfortable you got with wearing the jacket. He was trying to hold back from taking you right then and there. He was already imagining so many lewd thoughts of fucking you raw while you wore his jacket. You were just so innocent and pure…, he wanted to ravish every single part of your body. But he knew that if he gave into his instincts it may scare you even more. After all, you were already so nervous. Without warning, he rested his head against your chest, listening to your heart drum against your chest. “Hmmmm..” he murmured, trying to micro-analyze every single heartbeat. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat, tensing up as you felt the tickle of his crimson hair pushing against the part of your breasts that were peeking out from underneath your lacy pink bra. 

“[Y/N]-chan…” Tendou breathed. “Are you… a virgin?” Your heart pounded even harder and faster at those words. You two have held hands and kissed before, but as far as sex goes, that was usually a topic that was glossed over because the middle blocker knew how uncomfortable you were with it at times. After all, he was a third-year and you only recently entered high school. He was a lot more experienced than you were, dating both boys and girls, hooking up with randoms, while you barely had your first kiss with him.

“No!” you deny his question immediately. “Of course not! I-I’ve done it before…”

“With…?” he cocked his head to the side, suspicious of your sudden defensiveness. 

“P-people you don’t know, they went to a different school okay now shut up!” you snap back. 

“Hm.. so you are a virgin then,” Tendou teased back, his long fingers slowly working their way up from your upper thigh to the top of your panties. You let out a soft sigh as his slender, taped pointer finger began to rub gently over your sensitive mound.

“W-well are you a virgin?” you challenged, pouting and looking up at your redheaded boyfriend with doe eyes. You knew the answer before the question even left your lips. You cursed at yourself for asking something so damn obvious. 

“Hmm.. I guess I’ll let you be the judge of that,” Tendou replied playfully. You winced a bit more as he added a second finger. He wasn’t even doing that much… just rubbing back and forth over the sheer fabric of your panties. He wanted so badly to just rip them off and go to town. But patience. Patience is good. 

“Now tell me [Y/N]... do you masturbate..?” But he already knew you did. One time he came to your house to watch Netflix and eat snacks with you, and before he could even knock on your door he heard soft moans coming from inside. He pressed his ear against the door to listen a little bit more, being the voyeur that he was. But to his disappointment, you heard his footsteps and immediately stopped. 

“Well, sometimes I guess..” you admit. “I touch myself but you know, everyone does it and it’s sort of normal right?” 

“Show me how you do it.” His tone shifted from amused and playful to dark and commanding. Immediately, he stopped rubbing and demanded you demonstrate how exactly you pleasured yourself. 

“Um…” you bit your lip. Tendou scared you sometimes when he got all serious like that. But you wanted to show him what made you feel good so that he would know. “Well… I usually do it with a stuffed animal or something soft. Um..” 

Without any hesitation, Tendou handed you the pillow on his bed. “Just use this.” 

You took the soft pillow in your hand, gripping the taut fabric with apprehension. You slid the corner of the pillow over your panties, and pressed it against your slit. “Ah~” you toss your head back and let out a moan that Tendou found to be so cute he had to restrain himself, biting his lip so hard he drew a little bit of blood. His erection was pushing against his basketball shorts, and you were beginning to take notice of it as well. 

“Sweet little [Y/N]-chan…” he breathed, his eyes narrowing. “Tell me… tell me what you are thinking about right now~”

“Uhm… okay..” you oblige, your cheeks flushing cherry red. “W-well it’s sort of embarrassing and kind of stupid, so promise not to laugh okay?” 

Tendou was taken aback. He was sort of sad you thought he would ever ever laugh at or ridicule you. He knew how that felt all too well. “Of course not. I will never do that.”

You exhaled slowly, still unable to meet his gaze. “Okay well… whenever I touch myself.. I like to think of you spiking a ball so hard into the other side of the court that the other team can barely react. Or when you guess where a spiker would hit the ball so perfectly that when they strike, it just goes back exactly where it came from. I know it’s not super sexual or whatever, but… to me it’s just really nice I guess..” 

Tendou’s entire face lit up as you described exactly what made you excited. His lips contorted into that cute little scrunched line you grew to fall in love with, and he couldn’t help but pounce on top of you. Suddenly, holding back was getting increasingly difficult. “Oh [Y/N]-chan! I love you so much~”

You gasped at how open he was with exactly how he felt with you. Your shock was soon overtaken by warmth and joy, as you smiled lovingly back at him. “I-I love you too, Satori.” 

“[Y/N]-chan, you really are so cute!” Tendou gushed, ripping the pillow out of your hand and peppering your plump cherry red cheeks with sloppy little kisses. “I can’t wait to show you how to touch yourself the right way!”

“The… right way?” you asked. “Was I doing it wrong this entire time?”

“N-no of course not!” Tendou reassured. “I meant… I can teach you how to do it a better way.”

“Wha-” Before you could muster another word, Tendou pinned you into the bed. Your little pink nipple peaked out from under your bra as he forced your hands above your head. He roughly grabbed your left calf and rested it on top of his muscled shoulder. 

“You touch yourself so cutely..” Tendou commented while looking down at you. “Pressing that little pillow against your panties. I love looking at your scrunched up little face when you give yourself that orgasm... but it makes me so sad knowing you’ve never known pleasure that was even better than that. You are neglecting your most special spot.” He trailed his long, graceful fingers down to your see-through pink panties again, but this time he lightly pinched your swollen clit between his thumb and forefinger. 

You yelped a bit, clasping a hand over your mouth so you wouldn’t moan too loudly and Tendou’s floormates would overhear. “Ahwn~ Th-that feels so good, Satori~”

Fuuuck. You were doing that thing to him again. Being so adorable, arching your back, gasping and sighing and he didn’t even have to do anything. He wanted so badly to just rip off those pesky little panties and start rearranging your intestines. But he wanted to taste you first. Dipping his head down, he breathed in a little bit more of your scent. Your peachy skin gave off such a light, sweet scent. It was absolutely intoxicating to him. Something about your smell awakened something so primal within him that he didn’t even know it existed. He planted a kiss on the inner part of your thigh that was right next to your panties, causing you to flinch a little bit. “It’s okay my kitten…” he purred. “Just let go for a little bit and let me take care of you, alright~?”

You bit your lip, slowing sinking back into the bed, resting your leg on his shoulder. Tendou rubbed your shin lovingly, as he went back in for more. This time, he started licking on top of your delicate sheer panties. His long tongue muscle worked its way up and down your lips, pushing the texture of the lace against you. “Mmm..” he murmured sleepily. “How does that feel, [Y/N]-chan?”

You were struggling to string together a coherent sentence, trying to express yourself but only being able to let out another lustrous moan. “I-it feels really good, Satori-kun…” you reply after a moment of gathering yourself. “I feel a warm sensation building up in my tummy… wh-what exactly are you doing to me?”

Tendou smirked, remembering that you were still so new to this. “This is called eating you out, my little angel. I do it to you when I want you to feel really special and happy. And that feeling in your stomach…” He rubbed the exact part of your abdomen that was aching so gently it caused you to clench. “That’s the feeling you have when you want me so badly you can’t even begin to put it into words…” With that, he pushed your panties to the side, exposing your little pink pearl to his lips for the first time. 

“Oh [Y/N],” he cooed, suckling softly on your clit. “It’s so puffy… you must be really really liking this~” He coated his finger with your sweet juices, giving it a full lick. “Mmmm… so delicious,” he mumbled to himself, before going back in. The entire time as he was spoiling your clit, kissing along your labia, and suckling your lips, you start to feel like you are losing control over your own body. His gorgeous red curls would spill over and lightly tickle your clit every now and then, his tongue relentless and on a mission. You gripped onto the bed sheets over your head as you closed your eyes and listened to the lewd, squelching noises Tendou’s tongue made against your lips while your delicate moans echoed against the walls of his dorm room. 

“[Y/N]-chan… you are so so cute~” Tendou complimented, rubbing your calf suggestively as you looked up from eating you out. His bottom lip was glistening with the sheen of your cunt’s wetness. His pink tongue slipped out and cleaned up your juices. “Mmmm… and you taste so good.”

“S-Satori~” you stutter, still so shy. His long fingers began to tug at your pink lace panties, gently tugging them off your creamy legs. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“Keeping a souvenir,” he countered. Once he fully removed your skimpy pink panties, he flipped it up so the inside faced his mouth. Stretching the fabric out with his long, slender fingers, he gave your panties a nice, long lick. After that, he pocketed your underwear in his hoodie. “It’s all mine now~” He couldn’t wait to jerk off with them later, imagining how you shuddered against his bed, or masturbated using his pillow, or moaned while he suckled on your clit. Just the thought of doing that made him let out an ominous laugh, his eyes widening and his pupils dilating. Tendou did not hold back from being the perverted creep he was. 

“Tendou you big weirdo!” you whined, scrunching up your face and pouting like a little brat. “You need to give me back my panties later, they were really expensive…”

“Oh?” Tendou cocked his head to the side, his creepy grin growing wider. “Did my little angel go to the sex shop and buy this lewd lingerie just for my eyes to see~” The thought of you shyly entering a lingerie store and trying on different pieces of bralettes and backless panties to find the perfect one for him caused his erection to push even harder against his shorts. He was starting to go crazy for you. His eyes started to twitch while his hands began to quiver as he ran them up and down your legs. 

You nodded, still looking away from him. “I-I guess you can say that..”

“A-ah…” Tendou affirmed, his breath becoming increasingly hitched and unsteady. “Then you are mine for sure now..” He started to push off his basketball shorts, revealing just how hard he was, an outline of his dick throbbing against his boxers. It was quite long… not exactly thick but enough to stretch you out and make it hurt.  
You gulped, staring at it and knowing it was coming and that you wanted it. But now that you see how big it was, it made you all the more nervous and unsure. Tendou could sense your hesitation, quieting your fears by giving you a light kiss on the lips. He knew you were scared and that it was your first time. But he wanted nothing less than to just wrap his hands around your throat and pound into you until you squirted all over his cock and lost all sense in your legs. But he couldn’t. Not right now. 

He slowly pulled down his boxers, revealing his pale, veiny cock. Pearly pre-cum beaded at the tip of his circumcised dick. It dripped slowly down from the top. It was even scarier when you saw it fully revealed and uncovered by any sort of fabric or clothing. Tendou could tell you were a bit taken aback, so he cradled your face in his hands to try to calm you down. 

“Now now my little angel..” he comforted. “He’s not going to hurt you quite yet… why don’t you try sucking a little bit for me~?” 

“Uhm..” you gulp, not being able to rip your eyes away from it. You sit up from the bed, Tendou’s oversized jacket peeling a bit off your shoulder, revealing your lacy pink bra strap a bit more. You gently hold Tendou’s cock in your right hand, squeezing it a bit and pumping your fingers up and down. It felt so warm… but it was also so hard. You push your hair to one side of your neck, still observing every single detail of his dick. “D-do you really want me to..?”

Tendou sat comfortably in his writing chair, taking his large hand and running his slender fingers through your soft hair. “Oh [Y/N]... it would be my absolutely honor for you to worship my dick right now.”

With those words, you clambered off Tendou’s bed, getting on your knees and sitting between the redhead’s open legs. You grab his cock with your other hand, still incredibly nervous. “Satori, your dick feels so lewd when my hands are touching it…” you sigh, tilting your head to the side, still unable to look away. 

“There there [Y/N]-chan,” he coos, his voice becoming even more excited and high-pitched as you squeezed his dick. “Just start slow… why don’t you suck a bit on the top~?”

“Oh.. okay,” you agree, wrapping your plump pink lips around the head, feeling the hot salty cream hit your tongue. You suckled off the precum, swallowing it so it coated your throat. His precum was so sticky and warm, making your mouth feel hot and tingly. “Hwwwmph~” you moan, a pink blush beginning to spread all over your cheeks. 

“[Y/N]...” he sighs, tossing his head back. “You look so cute with my cock shoved up in that little virgin mouth of yours, did you know that?”

You were so happy to hear he liked how you looked as you sucked off his head. With the new words of encouragement, you took in more of his cock, deeper into your mouth. You forced in such a large mouthful of him that it suddenly pushed into the back of your throat, hitting your gag reflex. “Mmww~” you gasp, all of a sudden choking on his dick. You push your head back, coughing a little bit, suddenly angry with yourself that you pushed yourself so hard. “I-I’m sorry Satori!” you sing in your whiny voice. “I-I went too far…”

“[Y/N]-chan...” Tendou whispered in a hushed tone. You looked up, pouting, fearful of being reprimanded. “I-I LOVED THAT!” he yelped, his face contorting into his sadistic expression whenever he blocked a confident spiker. “You were so cute, taking me in all at once and choking like that. What an adorable little angel you are~! I just can’t wait to push inside of you, oh I just CAN’T!” 

“I-inside of me?” you gasp as Tendou undid the clasps of your lacy pink bra, pulling it down so your plump, perky breasts were suddenly revealed. You instinctively pulled his jacket over your chest so your sensitive pink nipples weren’t being exposed to the cold air. 

Tendou nods, as he pulled your hands out of the way, revealing your adorable pink mounds to his hungry gaze. His large eyes widened again, red irises shrinking in size. “OHHH! [Y/N]-chan! Why are you so cute~?” Tendou was starting to lose control of himself. He suddenly pinned you against his bed once more, his tall, lanky figure overpowering yours. He slapped his hard cock against your sensitive stomach, pumping it up and down between his slender fingers. Tendou just couldn’t help himself but jerk off to how powerless and adorable you looked, being swallowed up by his huge Shiratorizawa jacket, your adorable breasts looking out from underneath. He just wanted to absolutely destroy you. He constantly fantasized about taking you anywhere and everywhere. You bent over on a desk in the middle of a classroom. On a bench in the locker rooms. You crying and moaning and begging him to stop. It took all his willpower not to. But today was his chance. 

Without another moment of hesitation, Tendou pushed his engorged cock deep inside of your pussy. Fuck. He always knew you were tight. That was without a question. But you were so fucking tight. Tendou grunted a bit, steadying himself by placing a hand next to you. You released another helpless squeal, your hips getting used to the length and girth that has now penetrated your body. 

“S-Satori~” you moaned, pushing your arms against your breasts so they squeezed together, your pink nipples tightening by the second. “I-it huuuurts~” 

Tendou needed to tell himself not to move. He couldn’t risk hurting you. This was your first time. Steady now. He had to be gentle with you. You weren’t like the third-year fangirls he would have quickies with in the locker rooms, or the boys he would have random flings with from the apps. You were so so much better. 

“I promise I won’t go further unless you want me to, okay [Y/N]-chan?” he chided. He still wasn’t moving. “I will be very slow and gentle, and if it hurts again, you will let me know, alright?”

You pouted, small teardrops beginning to form at the corners of your eyes. Your hands balled the extra pieces of his jacket’s fabric as you tried your very best to adjust to him. “O-okay, Satori,” you agreed, looking at him in the eye. You trusted him. 

He slowly began to pump in and out, thrusting into you so you could get a better feel of his cock inside of you. “Baki, baki…” he whispered under his breath. You let out another girlish sigh, squeezing onto his jacket for dear life. Every single noise you make, every single moan that comes out of your lips makes him want to push further and harder. “Sweet Jesus, [Y/N]-chan..” Tendou grunted as he thrust into you. “When you make noises like that it makes it really hard to be gentle, you know that right~?”

“I’m sorry Satori!” you cry. “I-I’ll try to be quiet…” 

“No.” Tendou took a piece of your hair and playfully twisted it around his finger. “When I make you feel good, you can moan as loud as you want, alright? It’s me who has to control myself..”

You nod nervously again, opening your legs a bit more, granting him greater entrance into you. He didn’t hesitate to push in even deeper, and a bit harder this time. You yelp, biting your lip as you held onto the bed sheets tight tight tight. Every single time Tendou slammed into you, your breasts also bounced up. He liked the way your face scrunched up and you moaned when his cock hit that special spot of yours. The way your body responded to him drove Tendou absolutely insane. He was almost over the edge. 

The bed creaked loudly as Tendou kept up his rhythm. It took everything in him not to grasp that exposed pretty little neck of yours and start choking you. Your smooth, milky skin and round breasts drove him absolutely wild as he drilled into you. He moaned and grunted occasionally, causing your cheeks to flare up. The sounds he made as he tried to pleasure you the best way he could made you wet yourself even more. 

It wasn’t just the feeling of Tendou’s cock stretching you out. It was the sounds. The way the bed sheets scrunched up as he held tightly onto its fabric. The way both of your moans bounced off of the walls. How the bed squeaked and creaked underneath his weight. 

“F-fuck~” you sigh, your eyes beginning to roll into the back of your head as Tendou’s cock rammed inside, filling you up. That familiar warm feeling started to build up in your stomach again. 

To your surprise, Tendou suddenly pulled out his cell phone, taking a picture of you lying before him with his cock deep inside you. “S-Satori? What are you doing?”

He smirked, eyeing you mischievously. “More souvenirs.” He shoved two of his long, slender fingers between your soft pink lips. “Now suck like the good little girl you are.”

You obeyed, taking his fingers into your mouth, sliding your tongue in between them while Tendou pumped deep inside of you. That sadistic smile spread across his face once more while he took more lewd pictures of you. He would soon upload them into a locked folder on his laptop so he could admire them later. 

“F-fuck, [Y/N]-chan…” Tendou moaned, gripping onto your shoulder as he continued to pound away at your cunt. “I’m so close…”

“What do you mean?” you ask breathlessly, as Tendou’s jacket began to gradually slip off your shoulder the harder he rammed inside. 

“I…” Tendou breathed. “I want to cum all over you, my little angel… can I do that~?”

You nod reluctantly, biting your lip. 

“Good girl,” Tendou smirked, ramming his cock deep into you one last time before pulling out and jerking off over you. He grunted while creaming all over your taut stomach and exposed breasts. Ropes of pearly white cum fell all over your delicate body. The feeling of his hot, thick lust covering you was almost unbearable. 

“Satori!” you cried. “Hnw.. it feels so good like that~”

“You like that?” Tendou asked, his cheeks flushed too while he took multiple pictures of you sprawled out all over his bed, wrapped in his Shiratorizawa jacket and covered in his nasty cum.  
Setting his phone down, and taking you completely off guard, Tendou ran his tongue over your sensitive stomach, licking up his own cum and worshipping your lovely body. You blushed even harder as he kissed and suckled off the little droplets of cum that rested all over your pink nipples. “So, so cute,” Tendou murmured as he cleaned you all up, his hot tongue making you see stars. The moment Tendou finished, he planted a soft, intimate kiss on top of your lips. 

“You did so well, kitten,” Tendou praised, holding onto your hands. “Didn’t that feel so so good~?”

You nodded. “It felt really good, Satori,” you chirped. “Uhm… do you think we can do it again sometime…”

“We can do it as much as you want,” Tendou said, snuggling with you so close. You two spent the night cuddling and reading Shounen Jump. When you decided you wanted to go to the bathroom to take a shower, you could barely stand up as you tried to get off his bed. 

“Oh wow, [Y/N]-chan~” Tendou cooed. “Did I really go so hard that you can’t even walk anymore?”

You nodded pathetically, pouting and looking back at him. “Do you think you can carry me to the bathroom?”

“You don’t have to say it twice~” Tendou chimed, scooping you up bridal style while you wrapped your arms around his neck. After taking a nice, long shower, Tendou let you wear his boxers and one of his big t-shirts to bed. You would cuddle against his lanky frame, and feel so safe while he held you in his arms.

The next morning, you had to leave a bit early, much to Tendou’s dismay because you had to study for a midterm exam coming up. He stood at the doorway, holding onto your arm and whining in that sing-songy voice, begging you not to leave. 

“I have to go Satori!” you cried, tugging your hand away from him. “I’m sorry… I’ll see you later in the week, okay?” 

“Ohhhh, but I’ll miss you so much, [Y/N]-chan~” he teased, hanging onto you. “Please text me okayyyyy?”

“I will!” you promised. “Okay Satori, I have to go now, alright?”

Tendou let go of your arm, sighing in defeat. “Okay… just one more thing.” Before you could object, he wrapped his large right hand a little tightly around your throat. “Next time… things will be a little bit different, okay [Y/N]-chan?”

“D-different how?” you asked. 

“Okay bye now!” Tendou said gleefully, letting go of your throat and closing the door shut. In confusion, you took the elevator downstairs to catch the earliest bus back home. Just what exactly is that boy thinking…


End file.
